The Bachelorette
by 4eva-xo
Summary: 20 eligible men, 1 mansion, 12 weeks, 6 cities, countless kisses, and one bachelorette. Who will get the final rose? Based loosely off of the CBS show "The Bachelorette." Eventual Niley.


**Miley's POV**

As a twenty-three year old, I can say I haven't experienced much. I'm not the typical person who thinks she knows everything because I really don't. I mean what did I really do the past twenty-three years? Went to kindergarten, elementary school, middle school, high school, and college. I graduated a year ago – class of 2012 whoo! – and I am currently taking a year off before going to law school. Now I know what you're thinking, "why law?" To be honest, I don't really know. I grew up around lawyers – my parents – and it kind of became a family affair.

Anyways. I definitely had my fair share of love interest and heartbreak. I mean, that kind of came hand-in-hand with high school and college. My most recent heartbreak was during my junior year of college. His name was Adrian. Weird name, I know, but he was a sweetheart. Sure he could be an ass but that was because he was a football player.

How'd he break my heart, you ask?

He knew I wanted to go to law school, and his dream is to be drafted into the NFL. He decided that a future lawyer and a famous football player, pardon his large ego, did not work and so dumped me quite publicly. After that I didn't become serious with any other guy. Of course I went on dates but I never defined the relationship.

Enough of my sad love story. Here I am, sitting in a plush chair while getting pampered from head to toe, literally. I remember that one day two weeks ago that could possibly change my life forever.

I wassitting on a plastic chair waiting to be called into the conference room while scrolling through Instagram on my phone.

"Miss Stewart?" a voice called out and I quickly snapped my head up. "They're ready for you." I smiled at the sweet lady and picked up my bag while putting my phone in my pocket. I walked toward the conference room doors and pushed it lightly, stepping inside the bright room.

"Ah Miss Stewart, have a seat," a man in a suit said while waving to the chair opposite him. "My name's John, and this is the rest of the board."

"Afternoon," I squeaked out while taking my seat.

"So, tell us about yourself?" one of the other guys in a suit asked.

"Uhm well as you know I'm Miley Stewart. I was born and raised in California, and I recently graduated from UCLA with two Bachelors of Science in political science and philosophy. I'm twenty-three and I'm taking a year off before going to law school to find out who I really am and to see if there's a chance for something else, if you know what I mean," I replied, blushing at the end.

"Of course. Now you know this process may take around three months if you are chosen, are you okay with that?"

"Yes, I am."

"Okay, thank you. We'll contact you about our decision in approximately a week." John said, closing his binder.

Really? That's it? One question? Hm.

"Okay, thanks," I said while turning in my chair and standing up.

I did hear from them exactly a week after that day telling me that I was chosen. And that's why I am currently getting my hair, make-up, manicure, and pedicure done in the most luxurious salon in Beverly Hills. To say I am excited for this adventure is an understatement. I'm on cloud nine.

A short one hour later, I was pushed into the bathroom to get dressed. I stepped inside the room and gazed at my gown: it was a pale pink, floor-length, sweetheart neckline silk gown that hugged my upper body, and flowed out from the waist. There were no sparkles or rhinestones, it was simple but elegant – my kind of style. I quickly slipped out of the tank top and denim short shorts that I was currently wearing and pulled on my gown, making sure that my make-up and hair did not get ruined in the process. I slipped on the silver Louboutin pumps and with one last look in the mirror, I stepped out of the bathroom and back into the main area of the salon.

"You look drop-dead gorgeous," Annie, the make-up artist said and I felt a blush creeping to my cheeks. The others nodded their heads in agreement and I could see customers turn and stare at me in amazement.

"Thanks," I said shyly.

"Now, Miss Miley, don't be shy! Come on, you have to get going. Your limo's outside waiting for you and if you don't leave by this moment, you're going to be late!" Annie pushed me outside at the same time.

"Okay, I'm going! Thank you so much for this makeover!" I waved at the beauty team and gave them a grateful smile.

I got comfortable in the limo and I poured myself a glass of champagne and picked up the envelope that had my name written on it.

_Honey,_

_I hope that you find what you are looking for in this journey. Don't forget to keep your dad and I informed on __everything__ that goes on. We can't wait to see you and hopefully potentials. I know it's going to be a tough journey, but we know you're strong enough to get through. We love you so much, Destiny. See you soon._

_Much love,_

_Mom._

I felt a tear slip down my face and I quickly wiped it away. I smiled at the note and I know that my parents will always be by my side no matter what happens in the upcoming three months.

Shortly after, I arrived at my destination and got out of the limo after the chauffeur opened the door for me.

I see Chris step outside of the house and walked up to me. "Miley! Good! You're finally here! It's so great to meet you," he said and gave me a kiss on both of my cheeks afterward.

"I'm glad to be here," I genuinely said.

He led me into the living room and instructed me to sit down on the sofa. A cameraman came up to me and pointed the lens at me while his team adjusted the lighting and a microphone was dangling on top of my head. The cameraman gave me a nod and I knew exactly what I needed to say.

"Hi. My name is Miley Stewart, and I'm your new bachelorette."


End file.
